Too Much
by crazyemosrock
Summary: Namine's excited and jealous. Kairi's annoyed and Yuffie's as happy-go-lucky as ever. Who knew they were turning that book series into a movie!--Too much of anything is too much. 358/2 AU settings. Read and review please!


**AN: I usually never have these writings but whatever.  
I got the inspiration for this after seeing a poster advertisement for Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days! So naturally, the main focus of the fic has to do with the game.  
I really wanted to have it posted earlier today, seeing as today is the release day here in North America, but I handn't finished the major plot and editing. Oh well.  
Please enjoy what I have so far, it gave me a mental block for hours! Also, the idea behind the fic is very fun. I liked writing this one.**

"Yes! I swear!" Namine squealed into her phone as she bounced in her seat. She ignored the dirty look that Kairi was giving her as well as all of the other people that were equally disturbed with her excitement. "No. No, really Roxas! It's the first one I've seen that big before! And it's right down here in Radiant Garden!" The hyper blonde continued her conversation.

Yuffie stifled a laugh as Kairi shot a glare towards Namine. It wasn't that Kairi didn't like hanging out with the two optimistically positive girls, but she didn't really like it when they went on their sugar highs together. It shouldn't even be legal for them to have so many smiles between them. And it was only a poster advertising Namine's boyfriend Roxas' new movie. Sighing, she shifted her bag to her side, deciding to just wait quietly for the bus to stop in Yuffie's neighborhood.

"So, I already talked to Squall and Aerith," Yuffie said loudly as Namine jabbered away on her phone. The fair headed girl was talking about Ven, Roxas' character from "Birth by Sleep," and about how Roxas's had another movie scheduled, Kingdom Hearts II.

Leon, he didn't like being called Squall, and Aerith were two undergraduates that had chosen to adopt Yuffie years ago when she had lost her parents.

Kairi nodded for Yuffie to continue. "And they said I can go and see it! They also said they'd reserve me tickets for the rest of the movies in the series!"

Beside Yuffie, Namine's jaw dropped and she stopped her chatter. "Seriously? 358/2 Days?!" Yuffie smiled happily in reply, her eyes bright. "Oh my god, Roxas! Please!! You have to get me tickets now that Yuffie will have them for the rest of your movies!" The tiny blonde commanded into the phone. Roxas' response was muffled and Kairi couldn't hear what he had said.

The bus pulled to a stop at the corner of the neighborhood, jerking the passengers around. "Finally!" Kairi shouted in glee, jumping out of her seat and rushing for the door. Namine swiftly said goodbye to Roxas and hung up her phone, following the redhead.

"You know, Kairi. I have a picture of Number VIII on my wall!!" Yuffie yelled as she hopped down onto the sidewalk. She knew that Kairi adored the tall, mysterious pyromaniac just as much as she did and they only knew the character from leaked clips of the movie.

--

"From the book that started it all! Kingdom Hearts!!"

Kairi and Yuffie studiously watched Yuffie's high definition computer screen. They had found another sneak peek video for "Days," as they liked to call it in short, and both wanted to see it immediately and without Namine's incessant talking.

After staring at the screen with their mouths open in disbelief, Yuffie impatiently shoved Kairi's hands away from the keyboard and dragged it over to herself, quickly typing something else into the URL bar. She navigated away from the forum home page of the other website to her account information, locating her bookmarks. "This clip is _so_ much better. It's from Days!" She exclaimed, clicking the video link. Falling silent, they watched. She frowned at the parts she obviously didn't like, before the video ended with the usual added title flash.

"No way!" Namine dropped her phone and crawled to the edge of Yuffie's bed and pointed at the screen accusingly. "She stole my boyfriend!"

"Geez Nami! Way to ruin the moment." Kairi muttered as the blonde picked herself up from the bed to stand behind them. "Besides, I think we all agree that Number XIV is just a love interest character."

"Yeah," Yuffie agreed, fingers already typing away to another forum, site or other. "They only made her so she could fall in love with Number XIII. She was only in one book of the series." Namine seemed to ponder the theory before nodding slowly. "And by the way, you so totally _did_ ruin the after effects of that video. Totally." The brunette added, waving her left hand wildly and unintentionally in Kairi's face.

There was a sudden burst of music from Kairi's purse, interrupting Yuffie. Kairi fished her cell phone out of the depths of her purse, scowling after seeing that it was just a text from her mother, requesting that she catch the fastest bus home. "Hey, my mother wants me home. I guess she didn't want me staying in the city with my grandmother this weekend. Even though she told me I could this…" She trailed off and stood, stretching.

"As long as you write that one fic you told me about earlier, then you're good." Yuffie said, patting her friend on the back. "And post it!" She added with a warning tone.

"Yeah, yeah." Kairi muttered, pulling her purse onto her shoulders and heading for the door. "Don't forget my picture either! Number VIII without his coat!" She smiled before leaving Namine and Yuffie.


End file.
